TMNT: Liz's Beginning
by NightOwl285
Summary: This story is about the beautiful OC Liz created by Suzukiwee1357 on deviantart :D Go check her out and her amazing artwork! / I hope you all enjoy this story of Liz's beginning! I took forward to writing and I hope you all look forward to reading :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A long and merciless winter gave in to the rays of sunlight, bringing life to awaken once again. Spring for all was the season of new beginnings and life. The warmth of the new season brought many fierce storms upon the grand city that never sleeps. Usually people would just run for cover to save themselves from getting wet from natures gift.

As its citizens ran for cover to escape the droplets of rain, one young lady continued to sit on a metal park bench beneath the oak. Elizabeth Gordon spent most of her free time in Central Park, especially if she was lucky enough to be there when it wasn't too crowded. Normally people would duck and cover from the harshness of the raging storm, but she enjoyed it really.

The roars and crashes of the darkened clouds continued to release their mighty sounds down upon the earth. To Liz, the fearsome bangs of the storm were like the drums of the skies beating its rhythmic sound of its powerful music. She closed her eyes and listened to the music of the drums in the sky. So fearsome and powerful the sound, but passionate and calming all the same.

Liz had just been let out from school that day and was about to enter the weekend. She was looking forward to taking some time off and be with her mom. High school was certainly making her busy, but she was doing well. At the end of the day it was always just the two of them, mother and daughter. Sure they bickered and fought at times, but loved each other more than anything else in the world.

Liz finally opened her eyes again as the storm began to lighten its music to little thrums. She took in one deep breath, savoring the wonderful scent of fresh rain hitting the cut grass of the park and the intoxicating aroma of the Forget-Me-Not bush. But with all the other scents of the city, it was hard to imagine being in a place other than that world of metal and stone she lived in.

Looking up to the sky in a longing gaze, the old metal bench creaked beneath her as she got up from her seat. She groggily picked up her book bag and umbrella from the bench. Liz really didn't want to leave the peace and quiet from this rare opportunity to enjoy the storm, however, it was getting late._Always be home before dark_, her mother would always say to her. Of course it was annoying to hear all the time, but she was right.

The useless attempt to procrastinate leaving the sanctuary of the park suffered its utter defeat as she remembered her mother's words and grabbed her gear to leave. Along the wet sidewalks she walked. The rain had finally let up and she could put away her green umbrella. She always passed by the sweet little flower shop as she took her normal route back home. That day she decided to stop by and purchase some white peonies for the kitchen window sill. Peonies were her and her mother's favorite flower and loved its beautiful scent.

A few more blocks she walked until she finally came home. She paced up the stone stairs as she searched through her pockets for her keys. Once she got the door of the apartment building to open, she walked into her apartment where her mother waited while cooking in the kitchen. Liz could smell the mouth watering aroma of the spicy chili her mom was making.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day today?" her mom asked.

"Pretty busy really. I'm just glad that I'm home now and can goof off a bit," admitted Liz. Her mom gave her a funny look while adding some ingredients to the mix. "Whatcha looking at me like that for?" Liz asked in confusion. She grabbed a spoon to try to steal a taste from the hot chili, but as she did so, her mom grabbed the whipped cream and doused it on Liz's nose.

"AAAGGGHH! Da heck mom?!" she shouted annoyed but also laughing at the same time. Her mom just have her that I got you look. Liz licked up the whipped cream.

"Goof off a bit?! Pfffffft! All you do is goof off you silly goose. I swear, I can't get you to do anything without lighting a fire under your ass. Hahahaha!" her mom laughed and teased.

"That is soooooo not true!" Liz protested as she puffed her cheeks. "Ha! And besides, it's genetics. Whatever I do is your fault, hahahaha!" Liz teased back. Her mom rolled her eyes at that last statement.

"Pfffffffft hahaha, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that one," her mom joked. "Oh hey, the chili is about ready. Set up the table for me please."

"Will do captain!" Liz answered while saluting in a funny way. Her mom chuckled and shook her head. As she was told, Liz set up the table while her mom served for them both. This was their everyday routine, just the two of them. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

But good things in life always do tend to change. Either for the better, or for the worse.

After dinner and after some minutes of nagging, mom finally got Liz to do the dishes. "Get your lazy ass over here and help out with the dishes," her mom joked, but serious at the same time. "I gotta find some way to help you get more motivated and not be so lazy. I swear, ya always got your head up in the clouds honey. Kinda like that guy from that old movie we used to watch. Remember _'Secret Life of Walter Mitty' _? That guy got into a lot of trouble with his curiosity and daydreaming."

Liz looked out the window seeming not to pay much attention as her mom continued to try to give good advice. She gazed out the window seeing the artificial lights beaming in the darkness of the grand city. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a small huff she said quietly enough, "Even though he faced those hardships, at least he ended up having a happy ending."

_'Let's watch that movie again tomorrow. Just the two of us.'_

Liz finished the dishes and left to take a shower. After her shower and in her duckie pj's, she turned off the light and cuddled in her warm soft bed. She fell asleep with the peaceful thought that everything will always be the same and that she and her mom would always be together.

…...

_And yet, what cruel writer of the Book of Fate will unravel her future?_

…

_Late in the night of the grand city of metal and stone there lived a small lizard that had just been purchased from a pet store about six blocks away. The little lizard did not like his small and stuffy glass cage. He wanted to be back with the other lizards he sadly departed from. Oh how he wished to leave. _

_The little boy that claimed him was young and forgetful. He opened the cage to feed the lizard some more bugs even though his cage was already full of them. His mother called for him to come to the table for dinner. He raced out of his room….. leaving the cage wide open._

_Oh what joy! What luck! This little lizard happily crawled out of his cage and out the window. Rejoicing at the thought of being free, he crawled out into the very big and strange world all alone. The little thing was surely frightened. He had no idea where to go. He quickly ran into the darkest place he could find and wait for daylight. Wearily cuddled inside of a discarded cardboard box, the little lizard fell asleep to the strange sounds of suited men walking through the alley with glowing things in their arms. _

_It wasn't important to him. They were only humans… as so they seemed. _

**_(A/N) Hey all! Im finally back and ready to write! I hope you all look forward to reading about this wonderful OC Liz :D _**

**_OC Liz does not belong to me. She belongs to Suzukiwee1357 on deviantart. Go check her out and her amazing artwork of Liz! :D _**

**_Link to her deviantart: _**

I very much look forward to writing more and I'm very excited to hear your thoughts :D I've missed you all! *hugs*


	2. Small Actions

**Ch 2**

Late in the night below the blackened city, four figures quickly and silently left the sanctuary of the sewers and into the world above. A large and unusual vehicle covered in graffiti raced through the streets of New York City.

"Donnie, where are they now?!" Leo asked in urgency. Donnie was looking at the scanner that could detect Kraang tech along with mutagen. It was still in its prototype phase, but Donnie wasn't given enough time to further improve it.

"They must be taking a van. The marker shows they made a sharp turn at W Houston going 70. We need to speed up!" Donnie said. Leo stepped on the gas and went full throttle until they approached their target. The Kraang van was finally in sight as Raph was preparing to launch the canons.

Small missiles fired its way at the Shellraiser in its attempt to stop the chase. Leo sped up until they were bumper to bumper. Raph had the perfect shot. He aimed at the tires and fired, causing the van to flip on its side. The four ninjas jumped out of the Shellraiser with weapons at hand, ready to fight. They waited for the Kraang bots to come out and start blasting their guns.

A few seconds passed and still no Kraang emerged from the crashed vehicle. Staying cautious of any sudden attack, Leo motioned for the guys to follow as he slowly reached for the handle of the back door. They held their weapons ready. With a quick and decisive motion, Leo threw the door open…..

No one was inside. The van was completely empty…

"What the heck?!" Leo swore in confusion. There was nothing inside, not even a driver nor robot of any kind. Out of curiosity, Mikey walked in the back of the van and looked around. All he found was some sort of device hooked up to the dashboard of the van and some other gadget thingys he wouldn't know about.

"Hey Donnie, come here. What's this thing?" Mikey asked. Donnie came up behind him as he started looking at the device. Mikey moved out of the way while Donnie began tinkering with the darn thing. He hooked up the device to his T-phone to scan it. Not a few moments passed before Donnie slapped his forehead and cursed under his breath.

"Shhhhhhhhit!" Donnie got out of the van in frustration.

"Well? What did you find out?" Leo asked in a commanding way. Donnie sat at the edge of the van as he began explaining.

"Well, for one thing my tracker was working. But on the other hand, it wasn't," Donnie began. Leo was starting to give him that 'Get on with it' look. "Basically," Donnie continued annoyed, "the tracker was only picking up a copy of Kraang signals and mutagen. This was a set up. They knew we'd follow."

Leo widened his eyes at the realization. "Are you saying we were following a _DECOY_this whole time?!" Leo shouted. "Your tracker should have picked up the real signal and tell the difference between the real thing and a fake one!" Donnie rose to his feet to face Leo.

"Well my tracker would have worked just fine if you hadn't have rushed me! I told you I needed more time to finish it Leo!" Donnie angrily shot back.

"You should have been working faster! In case you haven't noticed, time is not a luxury we can afford!" Leo was furious. "And now the Kraang are out there somewhere doing who knows what!" Donnie grew red in the face and gritted his teeth.

"Well if you think it's so easy, why don't YOU build everything?! Let's see if you can invent some better tech than I can! Face it! Without me, you wouldn't have a fucking pot to piss in!" Donnie raised his voice with anger. Leo tightened his fists until his knuckles turned light green. Back and forth they continued to fight.

_'Beep'_

"Fuck you Donnie! Without me to give you direction, you wouldn't know what to do!"

_'Beep'_

"I wouldn't know what to do?! Are you kidding me?! If I didn't do any of the shit I've done, you would have been in deep shit a long time ago you asshole!"

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

"Umm, guys?" Mikey suddenly interrupted. Donnie and Leo paid no attention.

"You know what?!" Donnie continued, "Let's see how you do without my help for a while! You won't feel so self righteous anymore when you realize how much I really contribute to this team!"

_'Beep Beep Beep Beep...'_

"GUYS! SHUT UP! Don't you hear that beeping?!" Raph cut in to stop the argument. The two finally stopped fighting for the moment to listen. Donnie followed the beeping sound. It was coming from below the dashboard of the van. Donnie's eyes grew wide from sudden panic.

_"IT'S A BOMB! RUN!" _

As fast as their legs could carry them, they ran towards the Shellraiser. Raph quickly threw the door open and pushed everyone inside. Leo was immediately at the wheel and stepped on the gas, making a sharp turn away from the van.

**_'BOOOOOM'_**

They felt the ground shake beneath them as the Shellraiser was going at top speed. They were lucky they got away from the explosion in time. Although relieved they escaped that enferno trap, Leo felt stupid for not noticing the beeping noises of the bomb sooner.

Leaving behind the massacre of the van in a cloud of smoke, Leo silently cursed under his breath as he drove off through the city streets in the dead of night. Despite the rambling thoughts going through everyone's heads, not a single word was spoken during the trip back home.

It was nearly 3 am when the four brothers returned home from their "wild goose chase" with the Kraang van. They could have sworn that the mission would end successfully that night, but following a decoy was foolishly not within their expectations. Now because of this minor setback, no one could imagine what sort of consequence would follow. Their main focus was to now detect the real signals, and eliminate them.

Donnie was the first to slam open the Shellraiser door as he angrily made his way to his room, slamming the door behind him. Clearly exhausted and just simply not in the mood for further argument, they all retired to their respective rooms. Leo, on the other hand, sat in the living room couch to think over that night's events.

Donnie rested his head upon the cool pillow as he thought about what happened. Too many thoughts and questions, so little answers. Why did things had to end so badly? Sure it was just one mistake, but what big problems could arise from this? If the Kraang were aware that they were going to be followed, then what was that decoy distracting them from? What were the Kraang planning?

…..

The following day as the warm rays of the morning sun shone through Liz's window, she awoke with a loud yawn and an explosive burp. She stretched out her arms and legs as she arched her back like a lazy cat. Groggily slumping out of bed in a lazy attempt to wake up completely, she made her way out of her room before slamming her face into the door.

_'BOOF'_

"OUCH! DAFAUQ?! Who put that door there?!" she cursed and grumbled sleepily. With her eyes still a bit closed, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Liz's mom was already awake as she was putting the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Morning baby. Whatcha want for breakfast?" her mom asked.

"MEHH WANT COFFEEH…." Liz replied in that goofy tone of hers. That girl just wouldn't (or couldn't for that matter) function right without a big hot cup o' joe in the morning.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Goofy pants. I was talking about whatcha want me to cook?"

"Ummmm food I guess?" Liz said sarcastically.

"Hahaha yeeeeeah, what KIND of food ya want ya knucklehead?" her mom replied.

Liz puffed up her cheeks in response, "Mehhhhhhhh." Her mom rolled her eyes as she was preparing the coffee.

"How about pancakes?" mom asked.

"Mehhhh."

"Eggs?"

"Mehhhhhhhhh."

"A knuckle sandwich? Her mom grinned.

"MEHHHHHHHHH."

"Ok, how about a swift kick in the ass?" her mom started laughing. Liz chuckled as she stuck out her tongue making that *pppppppffffffffttt* sound.

"Ok, eggs and bacon it is! Hehehe," her mom giggled.

The spent the morning together as always with a huge cup o' joe with creamer and extra sugar. "Yummeh coffeeh," Liz happily said in a silly voice. Together they watched that old movie 'Secret Life of Walter Mitty'. It was one of their favorites. They both loved watching old classics together on that big fluffy cozy couch.

Later they went out for a bit of shopping and ate Chinese food. They passed through the crowded park together for a walk after they ate. Liz loved that familiar smell of the Forget-Me-Not flowers as she made her way towards the flower bush. "Oh my god I just love this smell," Liz exclaimed. Her mom bent down to smell.

"Oh wow they smell so good! How about we pick up some flower seeds on our way back?" her mom asked as she took in another deep breath of the sweet scent. "Spring's finally here again and Imma itchin' to get mah gardening on! Hahaha," her mom laughed.

They soon left the park and headed towards the flower shop. "Aww damn, it's closed." her mom said disappointedly.

"It's alright, we can come back on Monday and pick up some seeds." Liz replied supportively. Her mom smiled as she scruffed up Liz's hair a bit.

"Sure thing kido, haha we can do that."

It was about 4:30 pm when they finally got home. Liz went to take a long lazy bath as her mom checked her email in the living room while having the weather news on the tv. While looking through her email she noticed that there was a package missing that was supposed to be shipped out and delivered to her that day. "Aww damn, I must've missed it."

Liz finally walked out of the steaming hot bathroom with a fuzzy blue towel around her head. She noticed her mom turning around in her seat as she walked in.

"Hey honey, could you do me a huge favor?" her mom asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you mind running out on an errand for me while I cook dinner? I was supposed to get a package today from Uncle George and I guess I missed it while we were out. Would you quickly run to the post office to pick it up for me please?And please quick, the post office closes at 5 I think."

Liz sighed a huff in a bit of irritation. "Ugggghhhh, why now? Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Liz complained.

"Well I wish, but tomorrow's Sunday, so the post office will be closed and I really need that package today. Uncle George sent me some menu samples and fliers for his new restaurant and he wants my opinion. If I don't get them soon, he's going to get pretty darn grumpy with me." her mom explained.

"Ok ok, "Liz sighed, "I'll go get it. Let me just go change my clothes."

"Thank you so much sweetheart. I'm sorry I gotta have you do this. I'll make it up to." her mom promised.

"How about pizza, buffalo wings, and a huge jug of soda and we'll call it even?" Liz smiled as she walked out the door.

"Hahaha you got it baby!" her mom exclaimed from the kitchen. "Love you baby!"

"Love ya mom! Be back in a bit!" Liz shouted back from down the apartment hallway.

_But little would she know that fate had another idea for her. _


	3. Curiosity

The dark grey clouds above began to rumble and thrum its gentle tune as Liz walked out of her apartment and out through the city. The post office was a bit far from her. Give or take 12-14 blocks away. She thought it would be faster to run rather than take a taxi through all that traffic. She seriously hated running, but getting nagged at by her mom was even worse to her.

Rain began to fall in tiny droplets as she quickened her pace. Last thing she wanted was to get caught in the rain since she had forgotten her umbrella at home. Small puddles began to form as she drew nearer and nearer to her destination.

Before making her next to final turn towards the post office, she noticed a group of strange suited men unloading some weird looking cargo into a white van. She took a short moment to stare at the scene, but remembered she had to get to the post office before they closed.

"4:50, I'm just about to make it." She took one last look before leaving the curious scene of the suited men. _What's with the glowing thingy? _She thought to herself. Liz bumped into a few people as she was trying to make her way through the crowd walking out of the post office. After a few shoves and a couple of _'excuse me's_' , she finally made it to her P.O box.

Rummaging through the mess in her pockets, she finally pulled out the key to unlock the mailbox. Liz stuck her small hand inside and pulled out a single small package and closed the box. As she turned to exit the post office, she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and let her mom know she was on her way. She searched her pockets for a few moments before she realized something.

"Damn it! I left it at home," she muttered to herself. "Mom will fucking kill me if she finds out I forgot my phone again." She huffed in frustration as she stomped down the old stone stairs of the building and out into the city once again.

The sky grew darker over the towering structures of glass and metal. A massive storm was beginning to brew high above the thickening clouds. A gust of wind whipped her hair across her face. Liz made the same turn as she had earlier, the curious scene of the suited men still replaying itself over in her head.

Liz dared to investigate the scene a little closer this time. She wanted to see what those men were up to and what that glowing thing was. The suited men were still in the same place as before. They seemed to be almost finished with their business as she came closer. Liz found a place to hide and watch.

Every voice inside her screamed for her to leave, forget what was seen and go home. But her curiosity blinded her better judgement. She inched closer to listen and to get a better look at those strange glowing objects. Liz had this strange feeling that there was something bad going on.

"Are those lava lamps? Why do these guys look so shady, and with lava lamps?"

Liz carefully and quietly continued to watch the suited men as they were unloading the van. After a few moments she finally decided she should leave. Just as Liz was about to quietly turn away, one of the glowing objects fell out of the van and rolled towards her direction. It stopped just a few feet away from her. She hesitated. She didn't want to be seen, but she was so curious to get a closer look at the object.

The strange looking suited men didn't seem to take notice of the single missing object. As soon as she was sure they weren't looking towards her direction, Liz quickly made her way to the glowing object and picked it up. With her package in one hand and the glowing object in the other, she dashed away from her hiding place and ran away beside another building.

Liz let out the huge breath she was holding in. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as she tried to calmly walk away. As soon as she caught her breath, she took a moment to observe the object in her hand.

"This is a weird looking lava lamp," she said while turning over the object. The clouds above darkened and the rumbling of thunder grew louder. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Liz froze as sudden panic struck her. It was the suited men.

_'Kraang is missing the one last canister that is known as mutagen. Kraang must retrieve it and bring it to the place that is known as Kraangs Experimentation Facility. Kraang needs all mutagen to do what is known as experiments on the ones known as test subjects.'_

Liz's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in fear. "What in the hell did I just hear?!" Her body shook and trembled. "What do I do? What do I do?!" Without giving it a second thought, she ran. Her feet beat heavily against the pavement as she ran away faster. Rain began to pour upon the grand city as the sky shook from the roaring thunder.

Liz was now nearly six blocks away from her home with the canister and package at hand. She was soaked from head to toe as she tried to make it back to her apartment. The sound of a speeding van drew closer. Her heart raced within her aching chest. There was a short cut within an alley she knew of to get home faster.

The alley was dark as she ran through. Liz didn't want to go this way, but she had no choice if she was being followed. She knew she would be able to lose them this way. The only source of light she had was the occasional flashes of lightning that struck. The alley was dark and lifeless. Deep puddles formed in the open cracks of the pavement.

"I have to get home, I have to get home!" she panicked. Her chest was heaving from the exhaustion of running. Her aching legs were growing extremely tired and heavy. Without taking notice of her surroundings, her foot got caught in a crack and she fell hard onto the pavement. Liz's body racked with pain from the harsh impact with the ground.

Just beside her, the little lizard that had escaped from his glass case emerged from his hiding spot. He slithered and crawled his way toward the fallen human and rested on her hand. Liz felt something strange on her hand and tried to shake it off. It was too dark to see what was on her hand, but it held fast to her finger.

"Gaagh! Get off!" she winced as she shook her hand. The lizard slithered off her hand and crawled away. Liz winced as she tried getting up. Her throbbing legs shook beneath her as she stood. "I think I lost them. I can walk from here on out," she breathed out. She squinted her eyes to look around her. When she had fallen, she dropped the package and canister.

"Where's the box, where's the box?!" she frantically searched the ground. The package was no where to be found, she could only see the eerie glow from the canister. It was cracked but not yet broken. Within the darkness of the alley she heard the screeching of tires coming to a sudden stop.

"DAMNIT!" she screamed. She picked up the glowing canister and tried to run as fast as she could again. "Why the fuck did I get myself into this mess?!" she cursed at herself. The sound of marching footsteps drew closer. The suited men held pink-ish glowing weapons in their hands. They drew their weapons and began firing.

"Oh my god, oh my god….. OH MY GOD!" Liz screamed as frightened tears burned her eyes. She tried to run away from the blasts as she held fast to the canister as a form of defense to avoid being hit. It was a hopeless attempt, but she had to try to run, but she was frozen in fear. She felt the burning pain from being shot in the shoulder, the thigh, her forearm, and other places on her body she couldn't think of. Her head was spinning, trying to endure the pain.

Suddenly one more blast hit the canister at the crack. The glowing contents exploded out of the glass case and engulfed Liz's body. As soon as the glowing ooze touched her skin she screamed and tried to get it off of her. She soon felt her skin burning like acid. Her trembling body fell to the ground, she wanted the pain to end.

Liz clawed at her head as she screamed out in pain. The burning sensation never ceased for a moment. The burning continued to spread throughout her body and down to her bones. She felt the bones and muscles in her face begin to twist and morph. The bones in her body cracked and bent as they shifted in different places. Her skin began to peel off her body in chunks. Her skin was replaced by dry scaly skin. She felt her spine shifting and twisting inside her body.

A shockwave of agony shot through her as she felt the end of her spine break apart. She felt her bones break and reattach in different ways. The pain in her lower back was unbearable. It felt as though something was growing out from her spine. She couldn't hear herself screaming anymore. The sounds of blood rushing through her ears and the snapping of her bones and joints was all she could hear.

Unable to scream, unable to move, Liz laid on the ground in a heaping mess. Her body continued to violently tremble from what she had just endured. For a while, her mind was completely blank as she stared off into the darkness. Within the darkness of the alley, she could still hear the voices of those suited men. Her body racked with pain as she tried to get up again.

Liz tried to move, but she felt strange. Her body didn't feel the same. Unbearable pain encompassed her entire body, but she willed herself to move. Inch by painful inch she made herself get up. Staggering as she stood, Liz turned to look towards the suited men. They were just a mere few feet away from her now. The men had their tools ready at hand to make her go inside the van.

_Kraang shall capture the mutant creature and hold it in the place that is known as the Experimentation Facility where Kraang will do what is known as experiments._

Liz's eyes widened with terror as panic and desperation struck her. Desperate for a way to escape, she frantically searched for a door, a hiding place, something. Once again she was on her hands and knees, the pain was too much to bear. Blinded by the darkness of the alley and the raging storm from above, she searched the ground in hopeless desperation until she came across something round and disk shaped.

There were ventilation holes on the disk. She soon realized it was a manhole. The manhole cover was heavy, but she managed to slide it to the side far enough that she could pass through. One of the suited men grabbed her hair and grasped one of the remaining shreds of her shirt. His tightening grip on her was cold and unfeeling. She screamed and squirmed in his hold as he pulled and dragged her violently towards the van. Liz was crying of fear and anger. She mustered up whatever strength was left in her.

_"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

She stood up on her weakening legs and pulled away. The man's grip was still held fast to her hair. Hot angry tears burning her eyes, she pulled harder despite the pain it was causing her. Then with a quick motion she grabbed his arm and yanked his hand out of her hair. She thought she had kicked him, but she didn't feel her legs doing anything, nor her arms. It was something else, she had no idea what.

There was no time to think about it. The very moment she broke free from the brute's grasp, she took that chance to run towards the manhole. The other suited men pursued her as she ran, but she was surprisingly quicker. They aimed and fired at her again. One blast after another. She cried out in agony, but pushed her body to go through the manhole. Finally below the entrance, she tried to pull the cover back over her to shut them out, but it was too heavy. She could only pull it half way over.

The men were above her and blasted their weapons down in the manhole. It was like a rain of fire as opposed to the cool rain that violently poured down upon her. Liz tried to get a good grip on the metal bars, but because of blasts and the pouring rain, she lost her hold and fell. Hitting against stone and the metal bars, she fell until she finally reached the bottom.

Fighting unconsciousness, once again she forced her body to stand and move. The tunnels below the world she once knew surrounded her. She didn't bother to take a moment to decide which tunnel to take. The men ceased their firing and she could hear them coming down. Without another moment to waste, she ran into one of the dark tunnels and disappeared into the hollow darkness.

Time was lost to her. She had no idea how much time had passed since she ran into the tunnel. One tunnel lead to another as she ran and ran with whatever energy was left. By then, she had already lost sight of the suited men, but fear still coursed through her that she didn't want to take any chance in stopping just yet.

Eventually it was too much. Liz finally stopped somewhere in the midst of the dark and lifeless tunnels. She fell on her knees in a heavy and painful thud. The ground was cold and hard as she rested her shaking body on it. Nothing could be heard in this desolate world below worlds. Her breathing gradually slowed after a while or so. That was all she could hear actually, the sounds of her own breathing and the loud drumming of her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

The dead of silence was suddenly broken as she let out a loud and agonizing cry. The sound of misery echoed through the darkness as hot tears streaked down her face. As of now, time was an illusion to her. She could have cried for minutes, hours, days. It didn't matter. She allowed the darkness to engulf her as she wallowed in her agony.

"Because of my damn curiosity….."

She began to say to herself before falling into the darkness of her own consciousness.

_"I'm going to die…"_

...

Curiosity killed the cat they say...

**(A/N) gaaaah I could have sworn I posted these last two chapters weeks ago ^^; so sorry for the mistake.**

no worries! there will be many more chapters up next :D im working on chapter 4 now.

Love you guys! and I love feedback! It keeps me going! :D


End file.
